FAREWELL
by kRieZt
Summary: after mission 17 : Urizen. Nero dan V akhirnya tiba di puncak pohon Qliphoth. Mereka bertemu Dante yang baru selesai mengalahkan Urizen. Ini adalah perjalanan terakhir V. dia bersiap melakukan tugas terakhirnya sebelum berpisah dengan Nero. OOC, typos, don't like don't read!


**FAREWELL**

Cast : Nero, V, Dante, Urizen

Genre : General, Friendship, Drama

Rating : K+ (for slight shounen-ai)

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

Satu bulan sudah pohon iblis bernama Qliphoth tumbuh dan merambah ke seluruh kota Redgrave. Pertumbuhannya sangat cepat sampai menembus atmosfer bumi. Pohon itu menghasilkan buah yang menjanjikan kekuatan abadi. Di atas sana, raja iblis bernama Urizen sedang menanti buah itu menjadi ranum dan siap disantap. Dia akan menjadi penguasa dunia iblis dan dunia manusia hanya dalam hitungan beberapa jam lagi.

Para pemburu iblis sedang berjuang untuk mencegah niat jahatnya supaya tercipta kembali perdamaian di muka bumi…

Nero memapah V berjalan menuju puncak pohon tersebut. Dia sendiri kelelahan, tapi kondisi V sangat mengkhawatirkan. Entah berapa lama lagi lelaki bertato ini bisa bertahan. Tubuhnya hampir habis terkikis dimakan waktu. Dia bertekad tidak akan melepaskannya sampai keduanya tiba di atas. Jika dia melepaskannya, khawatir akan jatuh menjadi butiran debu.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dan menghadapi macam-macam rintangan, keduanya tiba di atas dan bertemu Dante. Iblis berjubah merah itu sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sambil memanggul pedang besarnya. "Dante!" panggil Nero berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Pria paruh baya itu menoleh dan menjawab, "Keh! Kalian terlambat! Urusan di sini sudah selesai, tinggal bersih-bersihnya saja."

Keduanya dikejutkan dengan pemandangan mengerikan di depan mereka. Sosok raja iblis Urizen terbaring tak berdaya di tanah. Nafas beratnya terdengar memburu dan sedikit menimbulkan aroma tidak sedap di sekelilingnya. Nero bertanya di tengah kebingungannya, "Inikah kakakmu, Dante?"

"Rasanya begitu," jawab Dante acuh tak acuh.

"Jadi diakah penyebab semua kekacauan ini? Darah dagingmu sendiri?"

"Kau benar lagi, Nak."

Nero lalu menurunkan V ke tanah dan berkata, "V, kita sudah sampai. Lihatlah, bajingan berbadan besar itu sudah siap untuk mati."

Masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang semakin tersengal, V memandang sekeliling dan berkata kepada Nero, "Kau benar. Dia akan mati sebentar lagi."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, V?"

Dengan tenaga seadanya, V mencoba berdiri bertumpu pada tongkatnya. Dia menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum kemudian menjawab tanpa menoleh kepada Nero, "Ini adalah akhir dari perjalananku. Rasanya setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, Nero."

"Apa katamu? Kau mau ke mana, V?"

"Aku berterima kasih kepadamu sudah membantuku sampai ke sini. Aku memang harus menyaksikan semuanya sampai akhir. Berkat kebaikan hati dan kesabaranmu, sampailah aku pada langkah terakhirku. Di sinilah, kita akan berpisah."

Mengabaikan raut wajah Nero yang kebingungan, V mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipinya. Iris mata Nero melebar, terkejut bukan karena sentuhannya, tapi karena dingin telapak tangan V terasa sampai ke tengkuknya. V meneruskan, "Kau adalah iblis yang baik, Nero. Kau punya hati yang hangat. Akan aku ingat selalu pertemuan kita. Tak mudah kulupakan segala kebaikan dan kehangatan yang kau berikan kepadaku. Aku seperti mendapat kekuatan dan keberanian setelahnya."

Nero baru akan membalas, tapi V sudah keburu menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan membelakanginya. Langkahnya sudah tertatih, tubuhnya kian merunduk dan rapuh. Sejenak lelaki bertato itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia lalu melempar sesuatu kepada Nero dan berkata, "Itu adalah tanda bahwa aku pernah hadir dalam kehidupanmu. Ingatlah aku selalu, maka aku akan mengingatmu."

Yang dilempar tadi adalah seuntai kalung yang dipakai oleh V. Liontinnya berbentuk gigi taring. Hati Nero terasa sesak ingin melepas kepergiannya. Digenggam kalung itu erat-erat dan diciumnya. _Dia akan merindukan keindahannya_, jika memang benar ini adalah saat terakhirnya. Pujian yang dilontarkannya barusan membuatnya bertambah semangat. Ingin sekali dia melihat wajah V untuk terakhir kali. Tapi lelaki itu sudah keburu membalik badan dan meneruskan urusannya.

Satu tarikan nafas panjang memberikan kekuatan untuk V berjalan menghampiri tubuh besar Urizen. Dari belakang dia mendengar Dante berseru, "Hey, V! Kembalilah kemari! Ini akan berakhir dengan sangat mengerikan."

"Tidak, Dante. Kumohon, biarkan aku…" ucap V lirih sambil tersenyum getir. "Akan kuakhiri semuanya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Dante mengangkat bahu dan membiarkan V meneruskan langkahnya. Susah payah lelaki berambut hitam itu menghampiri Urizen. Dia memanjat ke tubuh iblis raksasa itu. Gerak naik dan turun dadanya sedikit mengacaukan langkah kakinya. Dia mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya ke mata besar iblis itu dan berkata, "Jangan melawan. Kau sudah tidak bisa melawanku, dan sekarang kau sudah kalah."

Urizen menggeram panjang, "Uuuurgh…aku tidak akan kalah. Tidak oleh Dante. Aku butuh kekuatan, lebih banyak kekuatan…"

V berlutut di dada iblis itu dan menjawab, "Aku tahu. Karena kita ini sama. Aku telah kehilangan kau, dan kau telah kehilangan aku. Tapi kita terhubung oleh satu perasaan. Ingatlah ketika cabangmu bertautan dengan cabangku, akar kita pun ikut menyatu…"

Dari kejauhan, Dante menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tindakan V. Cepat-cepat dia berlari menghampirinya. Namun sayang dia kalah cepat oleh V yang sudah keburu menghujam tongkatnya ke mata besar iblis itu. Pendaran cahaya biru lalu menyeruak keluar, gelombang besar menghantam Dante dan Nero menjauh dari cahaya itu. Dimensi di sekeliling mereka runtuh. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul sosok lain di balik cahaya yang semakin meredup.

"Apa ini?" gumam Nero memperhatikan sosok pria berjubah biru gelap memegang pedang di tangan kiri.

"Vergil…dia kembali…"

-the end-

* * *

A/N : sok atuh mampir ke kolom komentar kalo udah pada baca. jangan lupa like dan share juga ya. ini akan jadi bagian terakhir dari rangkaian cerita V. semua timeline saya ambil menyesuaikan gameplaynya. mungkin kali ini ceritanya lebih singkat. tapi yg kemaren juga singkat2 kok. bingung saya kalo mau dibuat panjang. yang pasti, semuanya didedikasikan utk V dan fansnya. enjoy ya!


End file.
